deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kopaka vs. Elsa
The two most powerful ice-users. But who is the more worthy? Intro Cassandra: Ice. The cold, hard solid keeping our world in balance. Tyrod: Despite recent trends in climate change, those who have mastered the powers of ice are alive and well. Two of our possible saviors have totally immersed themselves in the element. They are Kopaka, Toa of Ice... Cassandra: ...And Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arindelle. Tyrod: Both of them cold.. Cassandra: ...And Calculating. But who is the stronger? Tyrod: She's Cassandra. I'm Tyrod. Cassandra: And it is our duty to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... Both: ...IN A DEATH BATTLE!!! Analysis Kopaka Age: somewhere in the ''hundreds of thousands'' Height: 1 bio (7.2 feet or 219.46 cm) Weight: est. 240 lbs or 108.9 kg Second-in-Command of Toa Nuva Posesses six masks, but prefers X-Ray Vision Has access to Adaptive Armor and inferred Race Powers Cassandra: In the time before time, six great heroes were constructed with one bold mission, to protect and serve the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Tyrod: However, these Heroes were super lazy. They stayed adrift in soda cans for a thousand years and only a very specific set of stones could wake them up! Cassandra: Improper planning on Mata Nui's part did not mean lack of ability on the Toa's part. The first to come to was the vice leader Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Tyrod: Friggin' red guys stealing all the thunder with their eye-catching colors. Cassandra: Kopaka right out of the gate proved his worth, destroying a Muaka Cat and saving the young Matoro. Tyrod: Kopaka also seems to feel the most at home in his element, spending most of his time skiing the mountains. Cassandra: But he is also an individualist. As a foil to Tahu's rash hotheadedness, Kopaka was a loner and an analyst, always thinking about how to win through strategy. Tyrod: And the moral of this story: Always stop to think before gallivanting down a snowy hill! Powers Can absorb ice and release it as energy Most agile of the Toa Needs a little energy restoration every so often Prefers standard sword and shield arsenal Cassandra: As a Toa, Kopaka has access to several race-based powers all Toa can use. He can manipulate his element to his will, absorb it through his weapons, create avalanches and snowstorms, and unleash all his energy in what is called a Nova Blast, basically an ice explosion. Tyrod: And also, heroes prefer bladed weapons! Kopaka is no exception, with a kickin' sword-and-shield getup! Cassandra: As if this wasn't already enough, after his defeat of the Bohrok he took a dip in some transformation juice and became Kopaka Nuva! Tyrod: Which is basically a fancy way of saying Kopakax10 because all his powers got a significant upgrade. Cassandra: Now his sword can break apart and be used as skis, making him even faster and more agile. Known Feats Always investigates, was the first to scout the Bohrok Froze the Rahkshi in their tracks Used reverse psychology to trick a mind warping Makuta Resisted Teridax's rule Cassandra: He has faked mind control to save several Matoran and has even survived some knockout hits, proving his resilience that way. Tyrod: Physically, he also seems to be one of the stronger Toa, able to withstand a fall off a cliff and a rock beaming him on the head. Cassandra: His mask of X-Ray Vision is his default, but he also has access to masks of Strength, Water Breathing, Levitation, Speed, and Shielding--though the last one does not work against ambush. He also can use Adaptive Armor to adjust to any environment he is in. Tyrod: But don't think for one moment Kopaka is OP in this fight. As a Toa, his elemental energy can be depleted, in which case he needs either a Mask of Elemental Energy or to absorb ice from the field. Cassandra: Also, if separated from his mask, his strength is cut in half. In fact, this is how the Piraka were able to defeat him along with his teammates. Tyrod: But still, Kopaka is a force of nature combining Strength, Speed, and Smarts! Queen Elsa of Arindelle Age: Estimated to be late teens-early twenties Height: Approx. 5'7 or 170 cm Weight: Approx. 130 lbs or 58 kgs Snow powers for reasons unexplained Controls an entire country which she froze Has access to a horde of sentient snowmen Cassandra: "Snow glows white on the mountain tonight/Not a footprint to be seen..." Tyrod: Because Elsa buried them all in snow! What, isn't that how the song goes? *beat* Cassandra: ...Yeah. Well, Elsa is the reluctant queen of the Kingdom of Arindelle... Tyrod: Scandinavia's leading exporter of fish and ice. Cassandra: Elsa at a young age was sequestered by her overbearing parents to repress her ice powers. Tyrod: That went about as well as you'd expect. Professor X could have done wonders with her. Cassandra: But all went wrong at her coronation when she let it slip in a moment of weakness, sending ice shafts at the guests and being forced to retreat into solitude. Tyrod: How the ice can go through her boots but not her gloves, I don't know. Cassandra: Elsa's biggest weakness was she already had no control of her powers, but also she thought she could hide them. Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Tyrod: But you done goofed Elsa. Maybe a bit of practice could have helped. Powers Froze an entire country in the middle of summer Adept at architecture Her ice is strong enough to be shielded from most impact Can somehow grant life to snowmen Cassandra: Elsa has a vast range of use for her ice. She was able to totally freeze Arindelle in the middle of summer. Tyrod: Take note, Al Gore! Cassandra: She can also craft a large tower, stable staircases, and make ice strong enough to deflect most weapons. Tyrod: And make a super sexy Jessica Rabbit Dress. It's amazing how someone who controls ice can look so hot! Rawr! Cassandra: Just a sec! *offscreen thud* Tyrod: OW! Cassandra: As I was saying, Elsa also has the ability to make life. Sounds kind of strange, but her legion of snowmen gains sentience, one even at the level of a small child. Tyrod: Though he still had a bit of a death wish. So she could use some help in the Dr. Frankenstein department. Cassandra: Elsa is more of an artificer with her powers. but she can and will attack if the situation calls for it. And how strong is ice again? Ice Cutters: "Ice has a magic can't be controlled/Stronger than One/Stronger than Ten/Stronger than a Hundred Men!" Known Feats Reversal of seasons Creation of a Giant Snow Golem Can potentially freeze someone from the inside out Those icicles are really sharp Tyrod: Yikes! Casandra: Yep. And she can go whole hog with it, including freezing her own sister solid at one point. Tyrod: But there is a funny quirk here. While Elsa is strong with ice, she can also reverse her own powers. She was the only one who could melt the ice in Arindelle and Anna's heart. Cassandra: That's true. She also seems to be able to control the opposite of her powers. Tyrod: Despite her massive strength, Elsa is a normal human at the end of the day, as a well placed chandelier falling was enough to disable her for awhile. Cassandra: Regardless, the full extent of Elsa's ability is unknown, and she seems to be capable of near unlimited control of ice. Tyrod: Yep, and as we all know already, Elsa knows just when to Let it Go! *cricket chirp* Cassandra: That was terrible. Tyrod: Yeah, I know. Battle Cassandra: Alright, our combatants are set... Both: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! --- Location: Elsa's Tower, Arindelle Elsa is standing in her foyer, creating snowflakes. Suddenly, she hears her front door smash. She turns to se the Toa of Ice glide in, readying his sword. "Who are you?" "Kopaka, Master of Ice. And it seems your Ivory Tower is blocking my path." FIGHT!!!!! Elsa strikes first with a rush of icicles. Kopaka is able to block them easily. He switches to ski mode and glides past Elsa, who can't seem to land a hit. Kopaka launches a blizzard at Elsa. She absorbs it through her fingers. Elsa retaliates by sending a pillar from the tower careening Kopaka's way. He is a bit shaken from impact, but recovers. As Elsa strikes again, the Mask of Shielding pops up, deflecting the blast. Elsa sends flurry Kopaka's way, and he falls on his chest. Elsa creates a snow golem to investigate the wreckage. Kopaka's telescopic eye opens just as the Golem strikes. He reaches for his shield and blocks the punch sending snow mounds flying everywhere. Kopaka changes to skis and absorbs the golem, and then blasts it aside with a flare of ice. Skating very fast, Kopaka darts past Elsa's gaze. She is able to blast a few icicles, but Kopaka's shield keeps deflecting them. He slides to a stop and prepares a strike of his own. He hits Elsa, and freezes her hands and legs, but not before Elsa unleashes a blast aimed at his heart. Kopaka staggers. His armor just glances what would likely have been a fatal hit. Kopaka knows he cannot hold back any longer. As Elsa looks on, Kopaka focuses and centers all his power in his essence. The entire stall takes up about a minute, until finally, he lets fly a flurry of snow and ice shards. Elsa is eviscerated as they head out in all directions from the Toa. Kopaka's Akaku picks up no signs of life from the Snow Queen. Weakened but satisfied with his performance, he hobbles away from the bloody husk of Elsa. As he slams her door, her entire tower structure implodes. Kopaka rides the avalanche with his shield. Results KO! 'Tyrod: Oh, that was cold! The combatants were easily matched, but Kopaka had to go all in to be able to put this on ice. *Cassandra's facepalm is heard* Cassandra: Well, yes. Tyrod is correct. Both combatants seemed to have equal magnitudes of control in their elements. Elsa froze a nation... Tyrod: Kopaka could too, in theory. Cassandra: Elsa has titanium-strength ice. Tyrod: So does Kopaka. Cassandra: And Elsa could also melt all her ice. Tyrod: We can assume Kopaka can too. Actually, it was a different Toa who was able to absorb all his element in an abundance of one, but a Toa NUVA would certainly have no problem! Cassandra: But that's all conjecture. Have we seen Kopaka do anything on Elsa's level in story? The answer is yes. Kopaka is responsible for freezing the Rahkshi and Bohrok, sometimes dozens at a time. And even if we never saw him use the Nova Blast, we know he is capable of using one thanks to the Toa job description. Tyrod: And why wasn't his heart frozen? His Nuva Armor is situated in such a way to protect it. Also, Kopaka's armor allowed for more maneuverability than Elsa's close-fitting dress. Cassandra: But in the end, it really came down to experience. Kopaka is regarded as a Master of Ice, but Elsa never really learned how to train herself to utilize her ice powers. Tyrod: Had Elsa decided to play sniper, she might have stood a chance, but since her attacking style seems to favor a frontal assault, Kopaka was able to predict every move. It was a master planner against a time bomb. ' 'Cassandra: Your winner is...Kopaka''.''' Notes * This was the author's first Death Battle * The author uses angels as the commentators instead of the traditional Wiz and Boomstick Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Elementals Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles